Dreams
by ChicaPrinceton
Summary: ¿Como funcionan los sueños?, es el nombre de un proyecto que Jemma Simmons investigará.


Disclaimer: AGENTS OF SHIELD y sus personajes no me pertenecen... ni siquiera Lola ):

* * *

Los sueños.

Los sueños son una de las cosas que más le gustan a Simmons y por ende quiere saber todo sobre ellos: como se generan, porque se generan, como traspasar uno a una pantalla para que alguien más lo pueda ver, como soñar algo que no recordabas, como alterar un sueño para interrogatorios... Lo normal, lo que todo el mundo alguna vez ha pensado y aunque ese proyecto lo ha ido aplazando, no lo olvida.

Mucho menos Fitz, porque él se comprometió a ayudarla con el proyecto, lo hizo en una de las tantas veces que se entusiasmaba por las ideas de la chica. Y es que era brillante, la idea y ella. Lo que Fitz no contemplaba es que él no solo sería quién le ayudaría a crear las cosas para el proyecto, sino que también sería el conejillo de indias.

Y Fitz no quería eso. Porque sus sueños eran algo que nadie debía ver, menos Jemma.

Porque en las noches, mientras dormía y soñaba, lo hacía con ella.

Soñaba con su sonrisa, su risa, sus palabras, su mirada, sus explicaciones, la manera en que rodaba los ojos cada que él le contaba algo sobre Doctor Who.

Jemma Simmons era la protagonista de todas las noches en sus sueños.

Y ni siquiera eran sueños eróticos, no.

Más bien, algunos eran ver la vida de Simmons y él en un Universo paralelo, como la vez que soñó que eran piratas. O cuando soñó que ella era la legendaria Natasha Romanoff y él el increíble agente Clint Barton. O donde ellos eran del mundo conocido como Asgard. Pero su sueño más querido era cuando soñaba con el baile de graduación al que ninguno fue.

Bailaban, eran coronados como reyes del baile y mientras todos les hacían espacio, ellos bailaban al son de un vals. Fitz confesaba su amor y Simmons sonreía, correspondiendo.

Otros sueños eran los momentos que paso al lado de ella durante el día.

Porque Fitz lo sabía, su mente tenía un pequeño cofre donde guardaba bajo llave cada recuerdo de Simmons y en las noches, el candado se abría y generaba sus sueños.

Como científico, esa teoría sonaba tonta, pero a él le gustaba pensar así.

Así que cuando Jemma llego con alegría diciéndole que al fin tenía tiempo para el proyecto, Leo sintió que tenía que decirlo el mismo antes de que una máquina lo hiciera por él.

―Simmons ―le llamo con naturalidad.

Jemma dejo de mirar su libreta y le miro a él ―¿Fitz?.

_¿Como el simple hecho de decir su nombre era tan hermoso?_

―Hay algo que necesito decirte desde hace tiempo ―comentó, acercándose con el poco valor que tenía.

―Dime ―respondió ella, cerrando la libreta y enfocándose en él.

―Desde hace... Es decir, cuando sueño... No, mejor dicho... Tú eres quién... No eso es peor... No es que lo que te voy a decir es malo... ―estrujaba sus manos al divagar tanto y se quedo estático en su lugar.

Simmons se paró frente a él y sonrió, tomándolo por los hombros ―Respira, Fitz ―ordeno con suavidad.

El chico inhalo y exhalo lentamente, con ella imitándole.

―¿Mejor?.

―Mejor.

―¿Puedes decirme lo que querías o solo me besarás? ―pregunto cómo en secreto.

Leo levanto su vista hacía ella que sonreía nerviosamente ―Tu...

―Yo también,

―Entonces...

―Supongo que si

Leo humedeció sus labios y Jemma dio un paso más cerca de él.

―¿Ahora? ―preguntó con nervio.

―Si lo quieres ―respondió igual.

―Vale... ―murmuro, acercándose y tomando el mentón de ella con suavidad para poder levantar su rostro.

Simmons cerró los ojos ante el tacto y se dejo dirigir, Fitz sonrió y planto sus labios sobre los de su amiga.

Un beso suave, casi de seda.

Fitz trato de romperlo pero fue detenido cuando Simmons puso su mano sobre su pecho, movió un poco sus labios y ella suspiro.

Con lentitud paso su mano hacia la cintura de la científica y la acerco lo más posible. El beso seguía, con entusiasmo y con los deseos guardados de ambos.

Aunque tuvieron que romperlo cuando el aire hizo falta, Simmons bajo su mirada mientras se acomodaba el flequillo, Fitz por su parte tenía dibujada una sonrisa en sus labios.

―Te quiero, Simmons ―declaro al fin.

Jemma levanto su vista y sonrió ―Te quiero, Fitz ―respondió.

Los sueños, los sueños eran sensacionales pero nunca se compararían a la vida real. O esa fue la teoría que guardaron cuanto terminaron el proyecto.

* * *

N/A: Un pequeño drabble que nació a las 3am de hace unos dos meses, pero se me había perdido... ¿Alguien mas nota cuantas veces repetí la palabra ''sueños''?


End file.
